Hades Izanami
|-|Izanami= |-|As Imperator= Summary Hades Izanami (冥王・イザナミ, Meiō: Izanami), also known as just Izanami (イザナミ), being one of the primary antagonists of the BlazBlue series, was the Imperator of the Novus Orbis Librarium before being absorbed by Noel during the events of Centralfiction. She is actually the drive of the girl inside the Master Unit: Amaterasu. Izanami is currently the host of the body of Saya, the younger sister of Ragna the Bloodedge and Jin Kisaragi who is also the basis for the design of the Murakumo Units and Noel Vermillion. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B Name: Hades Izanami Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Imperator Librarius, Drive Manifestation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, Heavy Soul Damage, Sealing (Sealed Master Unit within Embryo), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 and 8; Reliant on Takamagahara System and concept of death), Abstract Existence (Type 2), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Should be able to survive doomsday, which will erase the timeline to Space of Nothingness), Phenomena Intervention (Which grants Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Memory Manipulation, Time Manipulation, BFR and Information Manipulation), Non-Physical Interaction, Time Manipulation (Can slow and stop time), Possible Spatial Manipulation, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Absorption (Can absorb the life force of others, scaling from Mu who can absorb soul and Nu who can absorb abilities), Power Absorption, Death Manipulation (She is death herself), Dimensional Travel (Should be able to travel to boundary like Prime Fields do), Teleportation, BFR (Able to teleport Noel and Rachel at front of Amaterasu), Acausality (Type 1 and 2; Said that "her time ended long ago" and not affected by Time Killer, which is partially a temporal paradox), Resistance to Time, Mind, Probability, Spatial, BFR, Poison, Paralysis, Transmutation, Soul Manipulation and Existence Erasure Attack Potency: Small Planet level (Stated to struggle performing a feat of atomizing the earth moon system similar to that of Corpus Sepulcro: Requiem. Has been stated that both Hakumen and Jubei combined at full power would still have trouble against her. Rachel states that Izanami is as strong as The Black Beast). Speed: Sub-Relativistic with Relativistic reaction/combat speed (Can easily keep up with Terumi, Hakumen and Jubei) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Small Planet Class Durability: Small Planet level (Can battle Azrael, Hakumen and Terumi and receive very little to no injury, and can easily take blows from Azure Ragna) Stamina: Very High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Exodus Ark allows her to activate Yasakani no Magatama Intelligence: Extremely Intelligent Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Phenomenon Intervention: Is an ability that is called "The Power of the God". It can change its target's state from "exist" to "not exist" and vice versa. If it cannot be determined if the target actually "exists" or not, it is almost impossible to perform a Phenomenon Intervention. Since a sudden disappearance of the target would shock those surrounding it, their memories are altered. Phenomenon Intervention also allows the user to erase one reality and overwrite it with another (a different world that is a result of an existing possibility). In other words, it imposes a result of a certain phenomenon from a parallel world into the current world. It changes a possibility into reality. *'Ghost Peak Strike (骸峰の撃, ''Gaihō no Geki):' Izanami summons the ghost of a large head to attack her opponent. *'Thunderbolt Lance (灯雷の矛, Tōrai no Hoko):' Izanami disappears for a brief moment, and then lunges at the opponent. She can teleport to the ground to attack the opponent if she performs this move while in the air. *'Shield of Dreams (夢重の盾, Mujū no Tate):' Izanami encases herself in a rib cage shaped shield to block physical attacks. *'Bulwark (夢重の剛, Mujū no Gō):' Izanami summons several spirits, launching the opponent slightly. *'Flaming Dome (天蓋の火, Tengai no Hi):' Izanami conjures a blast of blue fire, and then launches it at the opponent. This attack can be charged, increasing the size of the sphere. *'Arms of Sympathy (憐華の戎, Renge no Kai):' Izanami descends while in the air, with an aura shaped like a skeleton. *'Distant Affection (慈愛の悠, Jiai no Yū):' Izanami grabs onto her opponent, then drains their life force, adding it to her own. *'Droplet (雫, Shizuku):' Summons Yasakani no Magatama, with its center being the position of the opponent, resulting in them being electrocuted. *'Orchid (蘭, Araragi):' Izanami sends Yasakani no Magatama forward, spinning to attack the opponent. *'Stake of Supremacy (覇禅の杭, Hazen no Kui):' Izanami kicks directly upwards, then follows it up with a series of attacks. She then grabs her opponent, diving with them into the ground and finishing it by launching them into the air, kicking them back down into the ground. *'Hour of Nihility (虚無の刻, Kyomu no Koku):' Izanami grabs the opponent, and then freezes time for a moment. *'Moment of Benevolence (仁拾の刻, Jintō no Koku):' Izanami builds up energy in a dark sphere, and then releases it, freezing time for a moment. Gallery Hades_Izanami_(Emblem,_Crest).png|Emblem of Izanami. image (6).png|Izanami's story portrait BlazBlue CentralFiction - Yomotsuhirasaka (Izanami theme)|YOMOTSUHIRASAKA, the theme of Izanami. Awesome Video Game Music 152; The World's End (Unlimited Izanami)|World's End, the theme of Unlimited Izanami. BlazBlue CentralFiction - Bloodline (Jin or Ragna Vs Izanami theme)-0|Bloodline, the theme of Ragna/Jin fighting Izanami. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:BlazBlue Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Sadists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Probability Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Causality Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Regeneration Users